Love's in the air
by LoveLiving2014
Summary: So Laura and Vanessa have no plans while their parents our away so the go stay at the Lynch's house. With the wrong impression people might get a little hurt. But at the end of the day they end up with the right people. Raura, Rydellington, Rinessa! Rocky and Ryland are in it too but their just chilling together. Rated K. One-Shot


**This is the One-Shot. Hope you like it:)**

* * *

**(Laura's P.o.v)**

This always happens ever first weekend of the month. Oh right sorry I'm Laura Marano from Austin and Ally and I'm currently 17. My sister is Vanessa Marano from Switched at Birth. Anyways why am I so mad? Well my parents Damiano and Ellen are going on another 'business trip' but I think its just time to get away from me and my sister. The thing that bugs me is that they already left. So now it's just me and my sister until Monday night which today is Friday. Your probably thinking that's not that long but when its basically just you because your sister goes off with her friends it gets boring. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the front door slamming shut. That only means...

"Hey Laura so you know how mom and dad are gone? Yeah well I just got off the phone with Ross and he said that we could come over". Since when is she calling Ross? I mean its not like I have feelings for him or anything... Totally do not. Ok fine I like Ross a little but it wasn't one of those I fell in love with him the first time I saw him. It took sometime to develop these feelings that I cant hide for much longer. Like come on who doesn't think Ross Lynch is the cutest guy out there I mean his eyes and that beach blonde hair that always smells good oh and how he always smells like a fresh summer breeze. I must of been thinking to much because Vanessa came up and snapped her fingers in my face. "Oh sorry... Uh yeah we can go over there I guess. I'll go get packed then". I quickly went up the stairs to my room and locked it. Time for packing.

_(20 Minutes Later)_

Well after a dreadful 20 minutes I'm finally packed. I mostly put short shorts and crop tops. Well I also have two bikini's in there because I'm gonna plan on going swimming. To be honest I'm kinda happy to be going. "Laura lets get going. Rydel said as soon as we get there we're gonna go swimming". Wow Rydel just read my mind. "Coming". I quickly zipped up my bag and grabbed my laptop case then was on my way downstairs. We grabbed our other things and were on our way to the Lynch's house. On the way I got a text from Riker? Wonder what's up.

**Laura! What's going on between Vanessa and Ross? He keeps saying he needs to talk to her about something. You know I like her and I cant have him with her. -Riker**

**I don't know what's going on between them but I thought the same thing with Vanessa and saying she talked to Ross about us coming over. We better figure some of this stuff out. -Laura**

**Yeah we do or I'm gonna blow someone's head off. -Riker**

**I'd like to see that :) -Laura**

**Haha yeah well see you went you get here. -Riker**

"Who are you texting?" I looked up to see Vanessa looking at my phone. "Oh just Riker". She had a confused look on her face. "Why would you be texting Riker when I know you don't like him. Right?" I shook my head yes. We pulled into the Lynch's driving way. While we were getting our stuff out Ross, Riker, and Rydel came out to help us. Ross grabbed Vanessa's bag from her and she smiled at him. Wow that hurt. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran inside. Riker ran in after me. He grabbed my arm, dragging me to I'm guessing my room. We stopped at a room that I knew was mine since I've never seen it before. He opened the door for me letting me step inside. The room wasn't to bad. There was a full sized bed in the corner with a dresser next to it. There was a TV hanging up on the wall so I could see it. They must of just put the carpet in because it felt to soft to be in the Lynch house. They always make messes in their rooms so it must of just been put in. There was a desk in another corner with a few notebooks on it but nothing really else. Then the one thing that I couldn't wait to get my hands on was right in front of me. A piano. I love to play. It helps me when I get sad or just bored. I will defiantly be using this. "I guess were going swimming so I'll let you get dressed and meet you downstairs". I forgot Riker was there. I nodded to him then shut the door.

**(Laura's P.o.v)**

After I changed into my red bikini that has black music notes on it. I went downstairs to find everyone down there except Stormie and Mark. Rydel and Vanessa were in the lawn chairs tanning while the boys were in the pool. "Hey Laura come on. Get in". Classic Rocky. He just wants me in there so he can throw me up in the air when I'm not looking. Not gonna happen boy. "Umm I think I'll pass. I'm gonna just put my feet in". I sat down and stuck me feet in. Vanessa got up and dove into the pool. Ross swam up to her and told her something. When I looked over I saw Riker looking at them with a hurt face. I got into the pool and swam over to him just to give him a hug. He hugged back instantly.

When we pulled away Ross and Vanessa were looking at us. I got out again and grabbed a towel. Just sitting down minding my own business I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Why am I crying over a boy who doesn't even want me. Maybe it's just fact that HE DOESNT WANT ME! I got up and ran to my room. When I got there all I could do was change into some lazy clothes then lay down. After changing into an oversized shirt, I got onto the bed and was about to lay down when there was a knock at the door. Cant I just stay here and cry. "Laura can we talk". It was Ross. I got up and opened the door only to turn back around and fall on the bed. He came over and sat next to me. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out tonight?" Did he just ask me out on a date?! No he couldn't of. Or did he? I better reply. "Sure that would be fun". He smiled at me. "Great be ready by 7. Don't eat any supper and dress fancy". With that he was gone. I looked over at the clock and it read _5:30__ PM. _I only have an hour and half to look somewhat descent.

I started taking a shower. After that while waiting for my hair to dry a little I did my makeup natural. Then I blow dried the rest of my hair. After that I got dressed so it wouldn't mess up my hair. I forgot I don't have anything fancy packed. So I went to Rydel's room to find her getting ready for something. "Hey Del. Whatcha getting all smoking for and if by any chance could I borrow a dress". She looked at me confused. "Well first of all I'm going on a date with Ratliff and Second why do you need a dress too?" Too. Who else asked for a dress. She grabbed me a pink strapless one that has black polka dots. "Who else asked for a dress?"

"Vanessa, She said something about going with Riker?" Awe Riker's gonna have his dream come true. "Oh well I'm going out with Ross". She squealed. "Yay we all have dates. Well except Rocky and Ryland but they are going out for dinner then to the arcade so it's ok". I nodded. "Well I better get going and since when have you and Ratliff been an item". She smiled. "Since last week". I winked at her then went back to my room.

After getting dressed I went to curl my hair. So now I'm ready for the night. I put on my black sandal's. Just then there was a knock at the door. When I opened it there stood a very fancy Ross. He had black jeans on with a pink plaid shirt and a black vest over it. He also had black shoes on. "Wow Laura you look amazing". I blushed. "Thanks. You look very handsome". He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. Soon we were in his car driving who knows where. "So where are we going?" "It's a surprise". I groaned. "I hate surprises". He smiled. "I know but we'll be there soon". I saw back and wonder how Vanessa and Riker were doing.

**(Vanessa's P.o.v)**

So me and Riker are going out to a fancy restaurant then to dancing party my friends having. She has these things every year and this year it's a Ball I guess. Now we're on our way to the restaurant. When we get there Riker gets out and runs across to open my door. "Why thank you." I smiled and got out the grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. We walked into the restaurant and got our table. After ordering we just started talking about everyday life. "So you guys just came out with you album Louder. What's your favorite song of it?" He thought for a minute. "Well it would have to be. If I cant be with you". While saying that he took my hands. Awe I feel so special. Hopefully I don't mess this up. Me and Ross have been planning on this for a month now on how to ask them out. I think this will go great. Ross better not mess it up with my sister though.

After we ate we headed to the dance. As we got there, there wasn't to many people but enough to fill the place. We got out and walked inside. I pulled Riker onto the dance floor just as a slow song was coming on. Riker pulled me into him and started dancing. Luckily I'm a good dancer. At the end he dipped me and kissed me. Wow it was the best kiss ever. Thousands of fireworks went on through me. After we pulled away I could tell Riker was nervous. So I pulled myself back up and dragged him out back of the place. As soon as we got back there I kissed Riker again. We kissed for about a minute until I needed air. "Riker listen I know I may have hurt you when I was with Ross but I was only with him to make this perfect the truth is.. I like you. I always have I think just never had the guts to tell you. This is what I meant by not wanting to hurt our friendship if I told you about this. But now I do have the guts. I like you Riker and I hope you like me too".

"Of course I like you. If I didn't would you think I would of kissed you right there. Even though it did hurt me to see my crush hanging with my brother so much I have to tell you something... Vanessa Marano will you be my girlfriend?" She hugged me. "Of course I will!" We kissed again. This has been the best day ever!.

**(Laura's P.o.v)**

We're finally here but here looks like no where. "Here put this on". He handed me a blindfold. What is he doing with this?! "Fine but what's going on". I could feel my door being opened then he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "Just trust me Laur, I wont let anything hurt you". We began walking on what felt soft. This better go by quick so I can take this thing off. "We're here". The dark went to light once the blindfold was gone. I stared in awe. It was a picnic on the beach with lights all over. We walked over and took our seats. There was pickles, sandwiches, and crap roll-ups. For dessert there was chocolate covered strawberries. Yum.

After we ate, we went on a walk along the beach. Me with my heals in my hand and my other in Ross's. This has been the best dat- I mean hangout I've ever been too. Who am I kidding this is a date! I have to tell him its either me or my sister. "Ross I don't know why you invited me to hangout when your with my sister". He busted out laughing. "Laura I'm not with you sister. I'm as single as it gets. I was only hanging out with your sister to help her ask Riker out on a date so she could tell him how she feels. Same with me, she was helping me make this perfect so I didn't mess up. I only like you. In fact I kinda love you a little". Awe. Without any thought I kissed him. He immediately kissed back.

We stayed like this until we both needed air. Stupid air. "So Laura Marano, would you give me the honor and be my girlfriend?" Yay! He asked me out! Happy dance. "Yes a million times yes". I kissed him again but just for a little bit. "Well lets get going back home". He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. We walked to the car and drove away.

When we got home Vanessa and Riker were asleep on the couch all snuggled together. So their together I'm guessing. Yay Riker and Vanessa sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G . I was pulled out of my thoughts by a door shutting. I looked over to see Rydel in her PJ's with her hair up messy. "Oh hey guys how was your 'hangout'

"Rydel it wasn't a hangout. It was a date and it was perfect because now I've got a girlfriend". He smiled down at me. "So Raura finally happened? Finally!?" We moved to the couch and Ross put me on his lap. Rydel came out and sat next to us. "Ratliff's dead asleep". I looked over and saw Ross was about to fall asleep. "So is Ross. Come on Ross lets go to bed". He nodded sleepily. I got him up and brought him to his room. I was about to start making a bed on the floor when Ross picked me up and brought me to the bed with him. He got down and put his arms around me protectively. "Ross I have to change into my PJ's. I'll be back and sleep ok?" He released me. I went into my room and changed into my over sized T-shirt from earlier.

On my way back Vanessa got out of the bathroom and smiled at me. "Don't have too much fun in there". I pushed her a little. "Don't worry that wont happen for awhile. I should say the same thing about you. I mean you are almost 22.". She gasped and smiled at me again. "Night Laura. Tell Ross if he hurts you I'll kill him". She said walking to Riker's room. "Tell the same thing to Riker". I smiled before walking in to see Ross put on some basketball shorts and doesn't have a shirt on. I walked over and got into bed gently so I didn't wake him. But he must of been awake because he put his arms around me. I looked up at him and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm supposed to tell you that if you hurt me Vanessa will kill you". He chuckled. "She doesn't need to worry about me hurting you. She might wanna worry about if anything hurts you, me going to jail for hurting it". I snuggled into his chest and just before I fell asleep I felt him kiss my head. "Night Laur". "Night Ross"


End file.
